Un mar de estrellas: Donde nacen los ángeles
by Dav3 Sh4dow
Summary: One Shot: Que pasaría si la persona que mas ama muere un día, crees que el amor puede vencer a la muerte? eso es lo que le toca descubrir a cierto chico de cabellos rosas al perder lo que mas ama. Tragedia/Romance/Drama y un poco de angustia.


Primero que nada quiero dar un aviso, la razón de que no he actualizado mis fics es porque hace rato se quemo mi compu, por suerte mi disco duro está bien, ahora solo estoy esperando a que un amigo se digne a regresarme mis adaptadores para vaciar la información a mi nueva pc, una disculpa a mis lectores, espero que ya en esta semana pueda seguir con las historias ya que los capítulos estaba casi terminados, por lo pronto con este one shot la cual es la versión alternativa de otro que hice hace tiempo llamado "donde las hadas vuelan libres", espero sea de su agrado.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo único.**

**Un mar de estrellas…(donde los ángeles nacen).**

**En una habitación de cierta casa de cierto reino se podía respirar ese aire de tristeza y desolación, era un frio mes de otoño, una estación donde parecía que no solo las hojas caían. En aquella habitación se encontraba un chico de cabello negro con un semblante triste y a la vez serio, el abrazaba a una chica de cabello azul la cual estaba llorando de manera discreta, controlándose lo más que podía ante lo cruel que puede ser el destino, al lado de ellos estaba una chica pelirroja con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes con tal impotencia, la impotencia de no poder disponer de la vida, de no poder parar con su propia fuerza el paso cruel de la dama de velo negro que lleva consigo la muerte, todos ellos observaban con culpa y miseria a aquella luz que comenzaba a desvanecerse en la eternidad…**

- quiero… que disfrutes… por mi… - **dijo ella a aquel que tanto amo, con la voz desvanecida y la mirada humedecida.**

- no quiero… - **le respondió a secas, con cierta amargura y los ojos cristalinos**

- disfruta el mañana que la vida te regala… - **le pidió aquella chica con dulzura tomando su mano**

- ¿Qué es el mañana sin ti? - **le respondió con la furia e indignación que causa el no poder remediar la situación**

**Postrada en una cama cubierta en sabanas blancas se encontraba una chica de piel pálida, cabellera rubia y ojos castaños claros como la luz de la luna, de confección delgada, vestida con un camisón del color de su inocencia, ella tenía tan solo 17 años, pero su salud era ya una flor marchita, deteriorándose a cada paso que daba el tiempo, marchitándose mientras se esconde el sol tras el ocaso. Al lado de ella se encontraba un chico de piel un tanto maltratada por el sol, cabellos rosas y ojos color café oscuro, vestido con un pantalón blanco, playera negra con líneas amarillas en las mangas y con una gran bufanda blanca con rayas negras, con la miraba llena de ternura, y con tortura a la vez la observaba, era ella la chica, la mujer de su vida, la causa de sus sonrisas, era su todo… y en esos momentos… ella se estaba desvaneciendo, estaba a punto de irse, ella era su dama de cristal, frágil y hermosa, una luz que brillaba incluso en la noche mas oscura, ella era todo su mundo, y nunca había tenido antes el valor de declarárselo abiertamente, de decirle cuán importante era ella dentro su vida, de darle a entender que, todo lo que él quería era pasar la vida, la muerte y la eternidad del silencio a su lado, porque a pesar de todo, el sabia que ella sentía lo mismo por él, tanto o de una manera más intensa.**

**Ella podía sentirlo, el momento se acercaba, el momento de decir adiós, el momento de romper las cadenas que nos limitan y convertirlas en alas para volar libre por los cielos infinitos…**

**- ¿**me recordaras el día de mañana? - **le pregunto **

- mas allá de la muerte… - **le contesto con una lucida sonrisa**

**- **no quiero ser el ancla de tu dolor… olvídame… - ** Le sugirió con cierta amargura agachando la mirada**

**- **yo siempre te esperare, eres el ancla de mi dolor, y no hay final para lo que me espera… porque yo…-

**Aquel chico no termino de decir lo que tenía pensado, simplemente no pudo, el dolor por fin venció su voluntad, el rompió en llanto ante tal adversidad, en cada ocasión la vida se había propuesto despojarlo de todo aquello que él quisiera más que a su propio ser y, en esta ocasión, se le estaba arrebatando lo que el mas amaba, aquello que había protegido y salvado en tantas ocasiones, pero esta vez, por más que lo deseara, por más que lo quisiera, por más que luchara era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos… ¿Cómo carajos se puede vencer a la muerte?,** **¡es imposible!, y eso era algo que hacia aun más pesada la carga de solo poder mirar como se le escapa la vida a aquella pobre chica…**

- Qué voy hacer si el día de mañana no estás a mi lado… - **le decía el chico mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas**

- yo siempre estaré contigo, junto al ancla de tu dolor y no hay final para lo que hago… porque yo te amo y te amare hasta la muerte - **le respondió mientras alzaba su delicada mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amado**

**El silencio hizo acto de presencia, esas palabras retumbaban en toda la habitación, en la mente de todos los presentes, pero sobretodo, dentro de aquel chico que se encontraba a su lado, bastaron dos palabras para lo que dijo, todo lo demás fue minimizado antes esa declaración, el chico no supo qué hacer, una noticia así en esas circunstancias eran confusas, ¿sentirse sollozante de felicidad o desbordante de tristeza e impotencia?, que sentir… simplemente… un sentimiento tenía que ser más fuerte que el otro, porque en la luz y en la oscuridad no siempre existe el equilibrio… lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, detener el tiempo en ese instante, percibir una vez más esa esencia tan suya, sentir sus cabellos dorados entre sus dedos, pasear por vez primera las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, mientras que la chica le correspondió el abrazo haciendo lo mismo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir todas sus lagrimas en silencio, sin siquiera pensarlo las otras personas que estaban ahí se fueron, era más que obvio para ellos que en esos momentos es cuando un desea estar solo con esa persona, ellos ya sabían lo que esos chicos sentían el uno por el otro, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera a flote, ellos no podían sentir el mismo dolor que ellos al despedirse, pero aun así, sentían tristeza por su situación, la vida les había puesto la prueba más difícil que puede tener, un amor intenso, un amor mutuo, un amor de leyenda, pero sobre todo, un amor imposible.**

**Había pasado ya media hora desde que los dejaron solos, ellos estaban sentados sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro apoyando su espalda en la pared que estaba tan cerca, la chica recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su príncipe mientras sujetaba con sus pálidas manos la de aquel joven, apretando con suavidad, sintiendo el calor tan confortable que esta trasmitía, mientras que el solo la observaba por la ventana que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente como anochecía, con su cabeza recargada sobre la de la mujer que tanto amaba, había tanto silencio, que se podía escuchar el latir de los corazones de los dos enamorados, había tanta paz y armonía que parecía un lugar fuera del tiempo, hasta que por fin ambos chicos quedaron cedieron ante los encantos de la luz de luna.**

**El tiempo pasó sin rendir cuentas, hasta que por fin el chico de cabello rosa despierta, abrió lentamente sus ojos notando la total oscuridad de la noche, se había quedado dormido sin siquiera notarlo, en ese momento siente el peso de algo recargándose en el, rápidamente giro su cabeza con preocupación para observar a aquella chica, ella estaba profundamente dormida, o tal vez ya…**

**- **Lucy… -

**Dijo este sacudiéndole un poco del hombro, pero la chica no parecía responder, eso provoco que el chico comenzara a preocuparse, el siguió y siguió intentando, pero la chica no respondía, fue cuando no pudo más y se dio por vencido, el rompió en llanto pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de la chica, la abrazo deteniendo su cabeza con su pecho con tanta impotencia que no parecía caber en el, tantas cosas pasaban en su cabeza en esos momentos que era imposible saber que era lo que pensaba, una vez más, parecía que la vida lo odiaba, entonces así cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño…**

**- **¿Por qué lloras? -

**El chico abrió rápidamente los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba, agacho la mirada y vio fijamente a ese par de ojos castaños que tanto amaba, ojos que también lo miraban, ambos perdiéndose unos dentro de otros, intercambiando sentimientos, miradas que reflejaban el verdadero amor que puede sentirse sin necesidad de palabras, todo se decía a través de la esperanza que reflejaba el brillo de ambos, así estuvieron mirándose ignorando el tiempo y la misma noche, hasta que por fin sucedió, afirmaron sus sentimientos del modo más puro, sellaron su amor con el silencio de un tierno beso a la luz de la luna con esta como único testigo.**

**A la mañana siguiente la chica murió… la noticia se disperso rápidamente por todo el pequeño reino, en cuestión de tiempo la chica comenzó a ser preparada para ser llevada a su eterno lugar de descanso, un lugar que encontraba en la parte trasera de la iglesia del reino, el cementerio de una iglesia colonial muy grande con un estilo clásico. El funeral fue al siguiente día, a pesar de ser otoño era un día más frio y oscuro de lo normal, grandes nubes grises inundaban el cielo anunciando la lluvia próxima, impidiendo permitir el paso a la luz de sol, el viento llevaba consigo la nostalgia que tenia envuelta a aquella iglesia. El tiempo paso y más gente comenzaba a llegar, era de esperarse, era una chica muy querida y conocida, siempre dulce y gentil mostrando su sonrisa a todo aquel que la necesitara, la lluvia empezó a caer sobre las ropas negras de los presentes, pero aun así, eran pocos los que comenzaron a irse, sin embargo, había alguien que faltaba, alguien que estuvo con ella hasta el último minuto, aquel que había estado cuando todo paso y dejo de pasar, me refiero a aquel chico que la amaba, el no estaba en la iglesia, ni siquiera cerca, el estaba en sentado en la esquina de un barranco que daba el limite al mar, el miraba como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la inmensidad de aquel charco gigante de agua, él quería mirar la estrellas, pero las nubes le impedían mirar el cielo, y fue con un reflejo de luz sobre el mar y la caída de la lluvia sobre él lo que le hizo ver un espectáculo, como si el mar estuviera tratando de ayudarle con su pesar, era como si el mar estuviera llenándose de estrellas, **_**un mar de estrellas, **_**solo** **le faltaba saber cual de todas esas estrella era ella**_. _**En las manos del chico había una hoja con algunas cosas escritas, esa letra era de la chica que amaba, se trataba de una carta, al parecer la escribió antes de morir, cuando de repente el viento le arrebata el pedazo papel llevándoselo lejos, el no hizo nada, estaba devastado y no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para ir por ella, además, parecía que el viento le había dado algo a cambio, el viento le susurro algo al oído… **

- puedo escuchar tu voz… - susurro al viento

**El chico seguía en el mismo lugar, el haber escuchado su vez una vez mas parecía haber aliviado, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, o tal vez en verdad, ella seguía a su lado, tal vez ella nunca se fue de él.**

_Tiempo después…_

**Mirando fijamente la inmensidad, era un día de primavera, el observaba el ocaso sentado en aquel barranco junto al mar, habían pasado ya 2 años desde que la perdió, desde entonces siempre hacia lo mismo, día con día, sus ojos perdidos en la nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando el tiempo en el que fue feliz, recordándola a ella, esa que fue toda su vida, su rostro despojaba una leve sonrisa queriendo imaginar que todo era un sueño, un sueño del cual quería despertar, el disfrutaba su vida con aquella chica rubia de ojos castaños, el amo de principio a fin a esa chica llamada Lucy, cada día lo disfruto al lado de ella, el se lamentaba cada día deseando que la muerte fuera pronto por él para estar una vez más al lado de ella, añorando tomar su mano una vez mas y esta vez… esta vez se lo diría, le diría cuanto la amaba y todo aquello que solo se puede decir con las frases más profundas del corazón disfrazadas en un beso, que la extrañaba sobre manera y que todo ese tiempo sin ella se había dado cuenta no solo de su amor por ella, sino también que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, compartir sus existencias y caminar con ella a través del oscuro sendero, tomados de la mano, ella sería su luz, con ella jamás se perdería en aquel camino forjado por su amor…**

- ya no puedo escucharte… ¿te has cansado de venir a verme?... -** cuestiono al viento**

**Miro una vez más al cielo, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer sobre el firmamento, fue cuando el cayo por el barranco hacia el mar, desde ese entonces nunca más se le volvió a ver, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, era como si hubiera desaparecido… ¿Por qué lo hizo?... júzguenlo ustedes… en el momento que se dejo caer había una sola idea en su cabeza…**

…_No quiero esperar más… iré a buscar el ancla de mi dolor, donde me prometiste siempre estar…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comentarios el autor:

Espero haya sido de su agrado, como lo menciono al principio, no tengo acceso por este momento a mis documentos, por eso no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero les prometo que no pasa de esta semana, gracias por leer mis fumada, ya saben, cualquier cosa, comentario, sugerencia, reclamo háganmelo saber porque al fin y al cabo esto lo escribo no solo por gusto, sino también para la gente que gusta de leer escritos de este tipo, este trabajo no es mío completamente, también es de ustedes, gracias.


End file.
